


Bet on it

by taivasmeri



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, ncislachristmas, virtual secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taivasmeri/pseuds/taivasmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a vacation spent together, coming back to the real world may be hard sometimes. (post-Humbug, Spiral speculation-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s-sdensi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=s-sdensi).



> I participated in NCIS LA fandom's virtual secret santa on tumblr and this fic is written for s-sdensi. Go and check her fics out on ff.net. This is my first NCIS LA fic that I've written *and* published. Happy holidays, I hope you all are having a great time!
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

After the Christmas vacation their entire team had absolutely earned, Kensi and Deeks were on their way to work. It was too early in the morning, the car radio was playing electro music and Deeks was behind the wheel. And for Deeks’ surprise, Kensi was fine with it. Or so she had said when he had asked her if she was serious and just drank from her takeaway coffee cup.

So they were going to work. Together. In more sense than one.

The vacation had been good. They had barely left the cottage they were staying in but they still went snowboarding as decided before the vacation and before the whole getting-together-thing. When they returned to Los Angeles the night before, they went to Kensi’s place because Deeks had overpacked for the trip and had a change of clothes in his suitcase.

It had been pretty domestic, waking up next to each other every morning, stealing kisses here and there, getting up first to make coffee so that the other who was still in bed could get an extra few minutes of sleep. But still it somehow wasn’t so different from before: they still marathoned America’s Next Top Model and bickered just like they had bickered for the past five and half years. It was actually a relief for them that not much had really changed after finally deciding to be more than work partners and best friends. They were now partners in every meaning of the word.

When Deeks parked the car and was getting out, Kensi suddenly snatched his hand in hers. He shut the door and looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

“First you should know that I am not backing out of this thing.” Deeks smirked at her choice of words. “Whatever, you know what I mean. A thing, a relationship, whatever you wanna call it. But my point is that we’re in this together and whatever comes at us, we will face it together. And together we are stronger than we’d be if we were alone.”

With a small smile on her face, Kensi continued. “Second, can we please let the others figure it out themselves and not tell them bluntly? Hetty knows already, so…”

“What?! How could Hetty know? We’ve literally been out of town and we came back yesterday. How could she know already?” Deeks yelled. His eyes went wide and he couldn’t do anything but stare at Kensi in shock.

“Really, Deeks? Have you not worked with us for half a decade? It’s Hetty, of course she knows.” Kensi didn’t even try to resist the urge to roll her eyes even though she was just teasing him.

“Well, I’m okay with whatever you want, Kens. But my only condition is that I want to be there when Sam and Callen finally figure it out.”

They got out of the car, heading inside the mission and to their workspace.

“Let’s make a bet, Fern. I say that Callen is the first to figure out that we’re are… whatever we are.”

“Okay. I say that it’s gonna be Nell who figures it out first. But what are we betting on?”

“Loser gets to explain to the entire team by themselves and answer to all the why, when and how questions that are most likely going to be asked?” Deeks suggested, kissing her on the cheek after checking that they were alone in the corridor.

“Deal.” Kensi grinned and very un-Kensi likely almost skipped to her desk.

Whatever the outcome of the bet would be, Deeks was fine with it as long as they stood next to each other against the world.


End file.
